Remember Pearl Harbor
by KeepMovingForward
Summary: Please, remember America. Please remember we fought for you. Not only because it was our duty, but because of our brothers. Please America, I'm begging you. Please, remember Pearl Harbor.   Tribute everyone who died on the date that will live in infamy.


**So if you don't know already today is the 70****th**** Anniversary of Pearl Harbor. I've seen the movie and the video clips and I've heard President Roosevelt's speech a lot. I can say that Pearl Harbor is always in the back of my mind, just a little reminder of World War II. I can also say that I know of many family members who fought in World War II after it happened. World War II yes, is something I will never forget along with the world. Nor will I ever forget Pearl Harbor.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to all the men, nurses, doctors, civilians and people who were at Pearl Harbor on Dec 7 1941 along with their families. Rest in Peace for you will always be our heroes.**

_If there's a synonym for war I wouldn't know it. If you asked me to think of one I would tell you this, war is unlike anything else. There is no way to describe it. The only word that could ever come close, is well, hell. _

The rest of the world had wanted to know when we'd enter the war. They'd been asking for who knows how long. So I guess they just go tired of waiting.

If you asked me to put into words what I experienced that day, I don't know what I'd tell you. I don't know if I _could _tell you, because I've never been good at explaining things. So how could I explain something, that even people who are good at it, couldn't do it without choking up? Over time we all got better, but those horrors. They just don't go away. They stay with you. They haunt you. They kill you. Slowly. Surely. They burn themselves into the back of your mind and stay there, as if they were etched into stone.

To me though, they were. Like I said, I don't know what to tell you. But I'll try my best to make you understand. Though I'm not sure how I could. I'm not sure that I completely do myself.

What I do remember is like something out of a dream. It seemed so far away but it wasn't. It was right on top of me.

I remember the screams of pain, and the explosions. I remember the fire, the bullets, the plane engines. I remember the ash, the darkened ocean surface that was littered with dead bodies. I remember the sinking ships, the wounded. I remember the nurses and doctors, struggling to the best they could. I remember the cries of revenge and hatred. I remember the fear, the burning sensation I had felt. My leg, bloody from the bullet that had pierced my flesh.

But most of all, I remember the speech. The one President Roosevelt gave the day after. The one that inspired us to go out and fight. The one that spread the patriotism, the one that inspired the American people. To be honest, I didn't need that to get me going. The hatred was enough, the fear, the wanting for revenge. But I did need that speech to be something to carry with me, something to inspire me to come home.

Yet, most of all, I needed America.

We all did.

Not only the Navy sailors who'd been stationed at Pearl Harbor. But the others who had been stationed in the Atlantic, too. Every sailor everywhere, every soldier. Every pilot.

After that, I was ready to go to war. I think many people were. I think America was. I sure that the President was, and apparently Congress was too.

So I went. I went and I fought. I can tell you that there was not one second that passed by that I didn't think of my brothers. My brothers who's grave was a watery ocean floor. I think that was what drove me on. That's what got me through the war. Through the horrible flashbacks and the worst memories.

_My _fellow Americans. _My _country. _My _fellow soldiers. _My _shipmates. But most importantly. _My _brothers who passed before me.

I'll never forget them, and America promise me you won't. For as long as I know that you won't, I know I can go in peace. Please, remember me too. I don't need no Medal of Honor. I don't need no Silver or Bronze Stars. I just need to be remembered. I just need my brothers to be remembered. So that we know that what we did wasn't all for nothing.

Please remember America. Please remember that we fought for you. Not only because it was our duty, but because of or brothers. Because of all the death and destruction we saw at Pearl Harbor. Because of the loss, the need for revenge. Please simply remember, that it was all for you.

Please America, I'm begging you.

Please, remember Pearl Harbor.


End file.
